Secrets : Gallifreyan Trees (clean version)
by Dr.Dalek
Summary: The Doctor's taken back, after accidently landing on a tree's branch, to the times when he and Koschei used to chase each other across the red fields... and how he learned about the speciality of the Khajihla tree's seeds... one-shot cute fluff, involving Koschei/Theta. A clean version without smutty scenes (as requested by a friend). Perhaps a bit ridiculous...


_Author's Note: A clean version of 'Secrets : Gallifreyan Trees' as requested by one of my friends._  
_Smut scenes have been successfully deleted._  
_On my profile you'll find the original file, including scenes that should at least be M rated..._

* * *

The twin suns' gleaming light flowed over the edges of the highest golden mountains.

Midday had settled down and was slowly turning into a hot and sticky afternoon. Those unfortunate enough to be away from the sheltering cover of a house sought the relieving coolness of a high rock's or a tree's shadow.  
The air was thick with warm silence.  
There was no wind.  
Merely a soft breeze carried the aromatic smell of the silver trees, ready to burst into bloom, and the red grass.

Gallifrey post meridiem.

High above the waist-high grass and the heavy crops of a field there was a noise.

Seeking cover under deep red leaves of a Khajihla tree was a small crouched figure.  
It panted heavily as it managed to catch a glimpse of the calm and quite vegetation surrounding the tree.  
The twitching figure let out a relieved sigh and collapsed onto a heavy branch, shaking the leaves gently while sitting down.

Theta was in the middle of nowhere and at the end of his tether.

He breathed in deeply and sucked up the tepid breeze soaring above the still red grass.

Only seconds ago he had been running, running as fast as he could.  
From Koschei.  
Koschei had chased him down from his father's land after Theta had dared to use a shortcut leading across one of Koschei's father's fields.  
They always did it like this.

Koschei loved games. He was rather playful for his age of sixteen years.  
And, secretly, so was Theta.  
And mainly because they failed to get to meet each other on the Academy's premises they had sought other possibilities to stay in touch.

Theta loved running. And if Koschei happened to visit his father at home he'd wait for Theta to pass by around midday.  
And Theta tried to outrun Koschei whenever he used the hated servitude across the land.

Theta had called Koschei a watchdog more than one time due to his ability to sniff him out and chase him down over his father's land.  
But this time Theta had taken a wrong way while escaping Koschei, leading him into fallow lands and fields he'd never seen before.  
He'd soon found a tree to both hide from the burning sun and Koschei's view.  
But over-all Theta was pretty sure that Koschei hadn't followed him.  
Koschei knew the land. And the right way.

Theta sighed as he leaned against the thick tree's trunk. He wasn't worried that he wouldn't find his way home. He was worried that he wouldn't find his way home _in time_ before it got dark and rather unpleasant out here…  
Though Theta was sure that the only thing to be afraid of in the dark _was_ Koschei; no matter if you met him out on a field or just in a gloomy corridor at the Academy.

Theta's eyes scanned the grass down below nervously though at the same time he tried to assure himself that Koschei wouldn't find him up here. Luckily his garment matched the tree's colour and Koschei would never…

Theta slipped as everything went dark. He collapsed onto the branch and slipped off, eliciting a panic-fuelled scream as gravitation claimed what it had once called its own.  
Theta's sight had returned so he was forced to see the unpleasant boughs he would crash down against.  
But a hand pulled him back onto a branch located a few feet below the one he had been resting on.

Theta gasped for air as he clutched at the branch and swung his legs once or twice before he managed to get them onto the wood; he sat down properly and in shock.

Theta gave the chuckling Koschei beside him a shirty glare.

"You could have killed me!" snapped Theta and pushed Koschei further away as he burst out laughing.  
"Koschei, you nearly killed me!"

Koschei rested his back against the tree trunk as Theta became aware that he was on the same branch as Koschei and probed it for its steadiness.

"You shouldn't let your mind wander when you're up in a tree" Koschei chuckled "You should always try to stay balanced."

"Koschei you covered my eyes, I couldn't see a thing!" replied Theta as he refused to let go off the branch, cowering at the far end of it to leave as much space as possible between Koschei and himself.

Koschei sighed and stared onto the land through the waving leaves. The breeze was building up strength.

"Where are we?" asked Theta as soon as he'd had found enough breath in his tensed lungs.

"On a Khajihla tree" replied Koschei and giggled.  
Theta ripped one of the tree's infructescences, resembling a small chestnut-coloured spiky ball, off a twig and threw it at Koschei.  
Koschei drew aside as the pointed ball smashed against the tree trunk and crumbled away.

"I mean do you know where we are _on the tree_? Do you happen to know where the tree is located?" snapped Theta and grabbed another spiky ball.  
"It's my father's land" replied Koschei.  
"Still your father's land?" repeated Theta unbelievingly.  
Koschei nodded.  
Theta sighed and folded his arms.

"Jealous?" asked Koschei and moved closer.  
"No" replied Theta huffish "How come your father owns so much land?"  
Koschei nodded.  
"You are jealous" he concluded.

"I am not... and would you please stop shaking the tree? I might as well get tree sick."  
Koschei giggled.  
He sat down beside Theta.

"I'm still not happy with you trying to kill me" explained Theta and tried crawling away as Koschei took hold of him "And I'm not happy with you running over our land."  
Then Koschei snatched the spiky ball from Theta's hands and eyed it up carefully.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Koschei.  
"Part of a Khajihla tree" replied Theta grumpily and folded his arms.  
"The Khajihla tree has managed to gain ground all over the universe" explained Koschei. Theta sighed as Koschei had to give a lecture about his knowledge because _he_, in contrast to Theta, studied.

"A whole genus has emerged from this tree on earth" concluded Koschei "they're called 'sycamore trees' or _Platanus_. And they've retained most of their characteristics."  
Theta's gaze had drifted off into the distance.  
Koschei smiled.

Despite the fact that Koschei was a good student he was something else:  
Vicious.

Koschei tossed the spiky ball from one hand to the other. "It's the tree's infructescence" he explained "And do you know what's special about it?"  
Theta shook his head.

Koschei placed one hand on Theta's thigh.

"I'll show you."

The Khajihla tree flourished all over the universe; it was mainly spread by animals as the seeds were barbed and got caught in animal's hair easily.  
On bare skin they would start to itch.  
And nowhere in the universe were they as itchy as on Gallifrey.

"Ouch" Theta moved further to the tip of the branch.  
"What is that?"  
Koschei had crumbled a spiky ball carefully and had started throwing the seeds at Theta.  
"Itching powder" replied Koschei and chuckled "It makes your skin tingle all over."  
"I'll get you for this" Theta chuckled mischievously and grabbed some of the infructescences himself.

Soon both of them were covered in the tree's seeds and Theta came to notice that they slipped easily through their garments.  
Koschei was the first to take off his clothes.

Theta gave him a disbelieving glare.

"Have you no self-respect?" asked Theta as Koschei sat beside him, naked as he was by now. His clothes were scattered among the branches.  
"Are you ashamed of your body?" counter questioned Koschei and eyed up Theta who kept throwing the seeds at him.

"Don't think I wouldn't do it" snarled Theta and turned to Koschei.  
"Oh, you wouldn't" replied Koschei and stared beguilingly at Theta.  
"Wanna bet?"

Theta got undressed right beside him, throwing his garment onto a branch above him.  
Theta opened his arms invitingly.  
"So?" he asked wonderingly.

"SO what?" asked Koschei and shifted a bit.  
Theta shook his head.  
He stared at the clothes around him and it dawned on him that Koschei had forced him into doing something he hadn't really wanted just because he couldn't resist a dare.

He sighed as he scratched his itching legs.  
"I hate you, Koschei."

"Don't scratch it" countered Koschei as he grabbed Theta by the wrist: "It will only make things worse."  
"How can things get worse?" asked Theta.  
"Like this."

Koschei had grabbed some more seeds and rubbed them at Theta's groin.  
Theta stared at him abashed and wasn't quick enough to push his hands aside.  
"Koschei what are you doing?" he asked after the state of shock had passed. His loins started to itch unbearably. As well as his crotch...  
Koschei beside him chuckled again.

Theta became enraged at the increasing itchiness all over his body and treated Koschei likewise, massaging the soft spot between Koschei's legs with a hand full of seeds.  
Koschei was a bit faster than him and shoved his hand away. But he also felt his body becoming itchier.

Theta stared into the distance and tried to forget about Koschei beside him. And about the strange rising feelings inside of him...  
His skin was swelling due to the small barbs sticking in it and he'd only be able to rip parts of them out as he tried to get rid of the seeds.  
Theta panted.  
His skin seemed to burn and his groins were...  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Koschei reaching for his...

Theta looked aside.  
Beneath the tree the red grass swayed in the wind and there was a rustling noise as an adorable flock of bunnies hopped happily across the quite field.

The Author's attention was magically drawn to the loveable fluffy creatures, he had only eyes for the small bunnies as they started spreading through the grass and hopped over the fields, chasing each other and looking for delightful crops and tastier kinds of grass to munch.  
The Author wouldn't come to notice what kind of things happened up there in the tree, he had lost interest in the two young Time Lords and the noises that protruded from behind the leaves.  
He kept on looking at the sweet and innocent creatures in front of him, how they sniffed the air from time to time in a lovely way, how they hid under giant leaves as a merry flock of larks flew by, their shadows dancing gracefully over the hills and drifted towards the astonishingly gleaming sky.  
The bunnies got in no way distracted by the panting and moaning from high above;  
they simply enjoyed being free and becoming one with nature's wonderful unspoiltness.  
The bunnies frolicked over the meadows.  
And did nothing indecent.

As the sun had passed the highest mountain and started to set the charming fluffy creatures' ways parted and they lolloped through the high and darkening grass before vanishing behind the small hills in the distance. Apparently the voices in the branches had become quieter and though the Author regretted that the delightfully playing bunnies had left so soon he turned back to take a quick glance at the two Time Lords in the branches high above him.  
Though it has to be mentioned that he sighed disappointedly.

Koschei moved closer and stroked Theta's twitching shoulders.

"Koschei" Theta didn't stop panting and was still nearly as heated as Koschei.  
The hazel eyes melted into the amber-coloured ones.

"I love you, Kosch."  
"Shut up."  
And Koschei had sat down on Theta's hurting pelvic area to seal his lips with a kiss.

Koschei got dressed again while Theta was still resting on the branch exhaustedly.  
And then Koschei had refused to give Theta back his clothes and had chased him off his father's land in the nude...

_The Doctor stared at the grey horizon, lost in thought and tough memories  
Just now and then a green leave blocked his view.  
After an unsuccessful attempt to shake off Jack he'd agreed to take him home and retrieve him to Cardiff. And he'd set the coordinates quite well.  
He was in the middle of Cardiff.  
In a tree._

_The squealing and scrunching noises of the TARDIS materializing among the branches had caused the squirrels to leave their till now safe homes.  
And both Jack and the Doctor had been amazed at the quality of the trees these days and their ability to withstand such a large object's weight, even one that was bigger on the inside._

_The Doctor sighed as yellowed leaves of the sycamore tree floated down onto the ground.  
Something hit him on the back of his head._

"_Don't get moody. I bet that's the kind of thing that happens to everyone who has failed their driving test."_

_The Doctor turned around as he grabbed the infructescence that stuck on his brown coat.  
He touched it gingerly and stared at Jack who met his thoughtful glare with a smile._

"Platanus occidentalis" _mumbled the Doctor and tossed the infructescence into the air to catch it again "It's a sycamore tree, Jack."  
"With you ending up in a tree it sounds more like _Platanus 'accidentalis'_ to me" chuckled Jack and moved closer cautiously._

_The Doctor was still in a bad mood.  
Oh, he's going to pay for that remark about my driving skills, thought the Doctor.  
He definitely needed something to cheer up._

_Once more the small ball in the Doctor's hand caught his attention.  
Just like a Khajihla tree, he thought..._

"_Do you know what's special about the sycamore tree's seeds?" asked the Doctor reflectively._

_Jack shook his head._

_A broad and vicious grin appeared on the Doctor's face._

"_Alright, I'll show you. Take off your clothes."_


End file.
